The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
Many motion detecting devices may be capable of tracking motion of various objects, including humans, animals, and vehicles. However, it may be difficult to manually activate, or trigger, such devices without a human, animal, or vehicle entering a detection range. In many situations, it may be valuable for users to be able to manually activate, or trigger, a motion detecting device from a distance. Such an ability may allow users to check on an area or ensure that the motion detecting device may be functional.
The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. One aspect in the prior art shows an electromagnetic signal transmitted in a form of a beam and configured to activate a motion detector when the beam encounters the motion detector. By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of teaches of a series of devices designed to scare away animals through a combination of a motion detection system which triggers an auditory and/or movement response and fanciful creatures. Still another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of discloses a vibrating toy including a housing, a battery mounted within the housing, a motor mounted within the housing activated by the battery, a shaft driven by the motor, a mechanism on the shaft for imparting an eccentric vibration from the housing, a play element outside of the housing, and a mechanism for connecting the play element to the housing and through which the play element can receive vibrations generated from the mechanism that imparts the eccentric vibration. However, these solutions may not allow users to manually activate motion detecting devices from a distance. A solution that allowed remote activation of a motion detecting device would be desirable.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.